wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Popioły/Tom I/XVII
Okno szczelnie zatarasowane wewnętrzną, składaną okiennicą... Lipcowy promień słońca włamał się już do wnętrza i, pełzając po wydeptanych cegłach posadzki, kruszył głęboką ciemność. Najmniejszego turkotu, żadnego szelestu... Jaka rozkosz! Cisza tak zupełna, że smętne nucenie mantuańskich komarów błąka się po izbie i całkowite, od początku do końca, brzmi w uchu. Książę Gintułt, przebudziwszy się ze snu, odczuwał trwanie tej ciszy jak doskonałe szczęście. Nie walą gromy, nie dzwonią tęskliwie szyby, nie sypią się pacyny ze ścian i sufitu. Pogrążonemu w łaskawe drzemanie widziało się, że to jest pierwsza chwila po przybyciu do tego miasta, że to jeszcze kwiecień. Wystawiał sobie, że wolno idzie z Porta del Beluardo przez groblę prowadzącą do szańców przedmostowych San-Giorgio, ażeby ujrzeć cmentarz, miejsce czynu Sułkowskiego. Po to jedynie przybył. Ujrzy to miejsce, rzuci jakoby lauru liść na czoło upojone marzeniami, którego już nie ma, i odjedzie stąd co prędzej. Wody wiosenne napełniły po brzegi Lago di Mezzo i Lago di Sotto. Modre fale żywo chwieją się, gonią i chlaszczą pianami po rudych murach. Ze drżeniem pędzą do portu Catena i do portu Ankony. Ciekawie zajrzą w ich wnętrza obmurowane i uciekają na łeb na szyję, przerażone dzikością starych bastionów. Za groblą droga idzie pod bramami fortu, później na prawo ku niewielkiemu wzgórzu. Wiosenny wiatr lekko poddyma pył drogi... O cudne trawy, któreście wówczas kryły foremne stoki i narożne bulwy szańców, nasypy, skarpy i przeciwskarpy obmurowanych rowów! Drzewa platanów z łagodnymi liśćmi, Wirgiliuszowe ulubieńce "miłujące słodkie wody... Myśli strudzone od malarii plączą się i gubią: To, co oczy widzą w marzeniu, leci stronami. Jakież to miejsce tam daleko widać? Szwajcariaż to, gdzieś u płytkich zalewisk Zurychu jeziora, gdy idzie nawałnicą górska wiosna? Trzciny szelestne, suche, jasnożółte nad ruchliwym fioletem toni... Może to u nas? Może to Wołyń? Widome przedmioty dalekie i bliskie, drzewa i trawy, zamglone rysy domów i siniejące góry są jak gdyby dźwięki najsubtelniejsze nie na zewnątrz nas, lecz w głębi duszy. Nie pochwyci ich pamięć ni myśl. Tulą się do sennych wspomnień. Nazwa bolesna błąka się i łka w pamięci, krąży dokoła mózgu, szeleści w uszach, w oczach, w uściech mściwie ściśniętych. Kurczem dłoń zwiera!... Mantua! Mantua! Szpaler świerkowy ciągnie się górą ku cmentarzowi za murem starej twierdzy przedbramnej. Nieoczekiwane napastowanie żalu na widok tych świerków, które korzeniami wyssały krew tysiąca rycerzy. Cicha, przyziemna brama cmentarna. To tam. Książę otwarł oczy i ze wstrętem myślał o czekającej go pracy. Był znużony do cna, pełen głębokości smutku. Ciągły widok oczu gasnących na wieki... Z innymi zgoła celami wrócił z Egiptu, Ziemi Świętej i Grecji. Śpieszył do kraju. Do życia, do życia! Rozpoczynać pracę długą i twardą, zmagać się ze sprawami wiecznymi! Kaprys oto losu uwikłał go w sprawy najbardziej przemijające. Nie mógł w Ankonie doczekać się na statek, który z racji wybuchłej wojny utknął w jakimś porcie. Żeby czasu nadaremnie nie tracić, książę pomknął na północ dyliżansem, pewien, że legalny paszport ułatwi mu przekroczenie nawet łańcuchów armii walczących. Było to w kwietniu roku 1799, czasu kampanii neapolitańskiej, po bitwie pod Weroną, czyli Magnano. Baron Kray złamał już był lewe skrzydło armii Scherera i napastował go całą siłą. Wojska republikańskie ustępowały na południe. Batalion polski (pierwszy) pod szefem Dembowskim zasłaniał cofanie się prawego skrzydła ku Vigaccio, a generał-adiutant Kosiński osłaniał lewe skrzydło na drodze ku Nogara. Prawe skrzydło udało się do Mantui. Cała armia francuska mogła być w owej chwili odcięta przez Brescia od Lombardu. Nie pozostało nic innego, tylko umieścić załogę w Mantui, a główny korpus cofnąć za Oglio. Tak też uczynił generał Scherer. Odłączył część wojska na garnizon do Mantui, a sam pośpiesznie ruszył w kraj lombardzki. Książę Gintułt miał właśnie wyjeżdżać z ojczyzny Wirgiliusza, gdzie się na nocleg w drodze swej zatrzymał, kiedy zdyszane wojska przyszły ją zająć. Ujrzał niespodziewanie w ostatnich szeregach swojaków. Był to batalion artylerii polskiej pod szefem Wincentym Axamitowskim, złączony z drugim legionem pod komendą generała Wielhorskicgo. W bitwach, które owo wejście do fortecy poprzedziły, legion polski tysiącem bez mała trupów usłał włoskie pola. Dogorywał w drodze do Mediolanu generał Rymkiewicz, zginął major Lipnicki, kapitan Daszkiewicz, podporucznik Paciorkowski. W furgonach wieziono rannych: kapitana Bogusławskiego, Zabłockiego, Zeferyna, Zieleniewskiego, Godebskiego, Kirkora, Berensdorfa, Markiewicza, porucznika Tomaszewskiego — i innych. Wiedzieli to żyjący, że nie na zabawę idą do Mantui. Załoga spędzona z rozmaitych stron, składająca się z rodowitych Francuzów, Piemontczyków, z gardo de corps króla Sardynii, ze Szwajcarów, dezerterów Niemców, z "cisalpinów" i jednolitego korpusu polskiego, wynosiła zaledwie około dziesięciu tysięcy ludzi. Z tej liczby połowa najwyżej mogła stać pod bronią. Fortyfikacje starej twierdzy były nieużyteczne i uszkodzone. Niezdobyta zapewne w czasach katapult i baszt na kołach, może nawet w epoce marszałka Vaubana, Mantua była osłoniona jedynie wysuniętymi fortami Miglioretto, del Té i szańcami przedmostowymi Pradelli ze strony zachodniej i południowej. Z północy i wschodu miasto siedziało, jak przed wiekami, za jeziorem di Mezzo i zwykłym, niskim murem bez nasypu. Dowódca całej załogi, generał Foissac-Latour miał na przeprowadzenie wszelkiego rodzaju ulepszeń sto tysięcy liwrów. Tymczasem baron Kray ciągnął z siłą 39 batalionów piechoty, 4 batalionów grenadierskich, 9 kompanii dragonów i 6 kompanii lekkich. W szeregach republikańskich szeptano, że 600 dział ma ze sobą, że idą z nim wszyscy znaczniejsi generałowie: Klenau, Elsnitz, St. Julien, a na czele artylerii posiłkowej Rebinder z 270 kanonierami. Książę Gintułt, przypatrzywszy się z uwagą stanowi rzeczy, przyszedł do przeświadczenia, że na nic mu się nie przyda pilnie wizowany paszport, że wbrew chęci trzeba wdziewać zielony mundur artylerzysty i stawać w szeregu. Tak też uczynił. Zaczął dosługiwać się od kanoniera, ażeby między zgonionych oficerów, idących z pola bitew, nie wnosić waśni o stopnie i nie korzystać z prerogatyw nazwiska. Wkrótce jednak spostrzeżono jego wiadomości wojskowe. Powołany został do boku generała Bortom, naczelnika artylerii, później wyznaczony do biura Jakubowskiego, starego nauczyciela z Werony, który pod generałem Meyerem wspólnie z kapitanem Millerem, porucznikiem Hornowskim i Maurycym Hauke fortyfikował przedmieście San-Giorgio. Pięciuset żołnierzy polskich pracowało tam co noc pod ogniem. Sądzono powszechnie, że atak może nastąpić tylko od strony tego przedmieścia, toteż kiedy nieprzyjaciel gromadził swoje siły od południa i zachodu, z tamtej strony Mincio, uważano to za podstęp i tym usilniej sypano szańce, wycinano drzewa i zbrojono się według planów groźnego "Amilkara" Kosińskiego. Od chwili wielkiej powodzi majowej, kiedy rzeka Mincio zatopiła wejściowe i wyjściowe śluzy jeziora Payolo, podniosła wody we wszystkich jeziorach otaczających Mantuę, więc w Lago di Sopra, di Mezzo i di Sotto, tak dalece, że grobla San-Giorgio znikła zupełnie w głębokości kilku stóp pod powierzchnią, sklepione przejścia Molini, wiodące do cytadeli, pogrążyły się w wodzie do połowy, a powyżej kół młyńskich — książę przeniósł się w interesach służby do środka miasta. Miglioretto i wyspa Té z szańcami bramy Pusterli stały się samoistnymi lądami. Były to chwile najbardziej niebezpieczne. Nieprzyjaciel zgromadziwszy mnóstwo łodzi i promów usiłował podsunąć się ku zatopionym murom. Wynikła potrzeba czuwania nieustannego. Książę miał polecenie obserwowania wysokości wód w pewnych rewirach. W małym czółenku krążył nieustannie we wszelkich kierunkach. Nocą, w zupełnej ciemności, w deszcze, docierał częstokroć aż do Angeli na wybrzeżu Lago di Sopra, gdzie Austriacy zaczęli nocami w największej ciszy sypać ostatni, najbardziej w lewo wysunięty barkan swych robót podkopowych. Przed brzaskiem wracał już to przez jezioro Payolo, już przez Corso delie Barche, pod samymi bramami miasta do śluz wyjściowych. Kiedy jeszcze stały nad topielami ranne tumany i tłukły się dymy po całonocnym bombardowaniu, sunął nieraz w szuwarach i trzcinach aż pod Belfiore, skąd raz w raz wywalały się niespodziane dymy kanonady dla zamaskowania prac gdzie indziej prowadzonych. Gdy wkrótce zaczął się szerzyć w wojsku z racji zatopienia młynów nie głód jeszcze, lecz doskonały półgłodek, gdy żołnierz z dobrawoli oddał ze swego żołdu dwie części na fortyfikacje, książę zajął się w chwilach wolnych na własną rękę urządzaniem żarn i wydawaniem porcyjek chleba żołnierzom, zrazu swojej kompanii, potem szerszemu kołu wiary, a wreszcie każdemu, kto przyszedł. Widziano go pracującego dzień i noc za dwu, za trzech, a potem za dziesięciu i dwudziestu na wszystkich niemal miejscach. Nikt nie wiedział i nie pytał przy wzrastającym rozprzężeniu, kto to jest właściwie, u kogo mianowicie adiutantuje, gdzie służy. Był i w biurach Bortom, i przy Axamitowskim, w składach zboża i przy obronie. Przyzwyczajono się do jego zabiegliwych, pośpiesznych czynności, do jego figury, przymkniętych oczu, skrzywionych ironicznie ust i pańskiego tonu. Ale mozoły właściwe zaczęły się wówczas dopiero, gdy w połowie czerwca wody zaczęły spadać, gdy wylazły dalekie brzegi błotne pod Putole i Vergiliana, gdy ukazała się grobla Cerese przez jezioro Payolo i druga naprzeciwko bramy Pradelli. Co tchu zamknięto śluzy od jeziora di Sopra, a otwarto wyjściowe do Mincio dla utworzenia z jeziora Payolo trzęsawisk nie do przebycia. Przyszły straszliwe upały. Stęchłe błota zadymiły się. Komar jadowity zadźwięczał nad uszami ludzi zamkniętych w murach, fosach, szańcach i wieżach. Wyziew błotny ogarnął ich miłosnym ramieniem. Wnet tłum żołnierzy zwalił się na pościółki lazaretów z febry i szkorbutu. Z dniem każdym przyhywato nędzy. Ci nawet, którzy stali jeszcze pod bronią, trzęśli się z zimna. Twarze pociemniały i zmora wionęła wskroś miasta... Książę wziął się teraz do roboty z całego ramienia, co się nazywa, z polska po warcholsku. Był wszędzie, gdzieś go nie posiał. Należał do rzędu tych oficerków polskich, którzy z własnej woli a fantazji pełnili na wałach i w szańcach pozasłużbowe nocne straże. Jakże polubił owe wigilie! Owe dla odegnania snu i smutku ciche pogwary o ziemi dalekiej i sprawie... Owe powieści groźne a proste o miejscach krokiem przemierzonych, o lądach i morzach, o rzeczach straszliwych i pracach niezmiernych zniszczonych, o czynach wielkich, które się ponad wszystko wydźwignęły, o sile fizycznej i cnocie cichej... Stali się wówczas między sobą wszyscy bardziej niż rodzeni bracia solidarni, otwarci, zrośnięci. Ustały pospolite spory i zawiści. Niczyje słowo i czucie nie było dla drugiego głupie, niczyja, najbardziej prosta, dusza wzgardzona... Książę Gintułt nosił starym wiarusom, których "wujaszek"— szkorbut zagryzał, butelczyny wina pod płaszczem artyleryjskim z piwnic, które, jak twierdził sprzedawca, samego Wirgiliusza pamiętały. Gdy wyśliznęły się ostatnie ręką w kieszeni namacalne dytki i gdy został jeno stary mundur na grzbiecie, zielony płaszcz i huty niezupełnie foremne, wynalazł w dzielnicy żydowskiej pewnego znawcę, który nawet o Grudnie coś niecoś wiedział. Dzień w dzień szedł teraz do pugilaresu tego finansisty rewersik na wioski w Prusiech Południowych i w Zachodniej Galicji w zamian za mięso, mąkę, wino, leki. Książę sypiał teraz tylko czasami. Gdzieś w drodze, na przymurku, w kucki, wpośród worków mąki na promie, do dnia między jaszczykami dwu obusiów Czechowskiego, wiecznie miotających nawisowy ogień z bramy Pradelli, gdzieś pod platanem w drodze do Redela, który ze swymi rył wciąż rowy i bił palisady za klasztorem San Francesco sui Te na prost bramy Pusterli. Gdy od 4 lipca Austriacy poczęli rozciągać swój front aproszów od Certosy przez Pallagina, Dosso del Corso i Chiesa Nuova, przez Simeone i Valle aż do Sparavera i, zatrudniając co noc po kilka tysięcy chłopów z okolicy oraz swoich własnych żołnierzy, wznosili wciąż nowe linie dwuramników złączonych kurtynami, a w tyle sypali czworoboki zamkniętych redut, gdzie kolejno umieszczali swe baterie od pierwszej do ósmej, prace i czuwania dosięgły szczytu. Książę Gintułt sam począł zapadać na zdrowiu. Niespodziewane, w największy upał lodowate dreszcze, bóle głowy, rozum i przytomność wyszarpujące z czoła, a nade wszystko niechęć śmiertelna do jadła i napoju, do świata, słońca i powietrza. Ręka skostniała podnosi do oczu szkła perspektywy, a oczy widzą nie to, na co patrzą. Dalekie smugi wyrzuconej ziemi, równie ogniowe szańców darnią już odziane, dalekie gęstwiny platanów i morw, trzciny, wierzby i eukaliptusy na pobrzeżach, a z nagła... cóż to? Jak żywa rośnie przed upadłymi oczyma wydma piaszczysta gdzieś w kraju, jasna, żółta, sypka, usychającym jałowcem tam i sam porosła... Świat zewnętrzny oddarty jest od człowieka, zwisa z duszy jak łachman ciężki i bolesny, nie do odtrącenia, a nad siły, nic z nią nie mający wspólnego... Ludzie snują się i wiercą naokół, jak gdyby pogrążeni w falach szczególnego eteru, w cienkich mgłach-smętnicach. Czyny ich głupie, ordynarne, wrzaskliwe, kamieniami walą się na głowę, na ciemię jej, na piersi i na ramiona. Tymczasem już ludzie przyzwyczaili się do posługi. Żądali jej natarczywie, jak od robotnika płatnego na dniówkę. Szedł tedy wciąż tymi samymi szlakami, ale już jak wóz bez koni, pchnięty z góry w wyżłobione koleje. Coraz mniej mając w oczach światła, coraz słabiej rozróżniając kontury spraw, a nawet twarze, czynił przecie swoje. Policzki przybrały barwę popiołu, kości ich wylazły. Oczy wwaliły się w swe doły. Usta zamilkły. Wreszcie czyny ręki były to już raczej znaki woli żywego ducha niż akty ciała. Oto teraz siedząc po przebudzeniu na swym leżaku, zawinięty w płaszcz i wtulony w siebie, myślał, że musi wstać i iść na służbę. Niemoc przytłukła go jak wieża. Ręce i nogi leżały cięższe od kloców dębowych. Po cóżeś tu, głupcze, został? -zadrwił z niego nagły, postronny śmiech szatański. Usunęła się wraz przed wewnętrznym okiem duszy ściana domowa na obraz kotary, a za nią widać było nicość, nędzę i śmieszną trywialność poświęcenia. Patrzał przez chwilę na całe rzeczy, na początek i koniec ich, na wierzch i środek. Wszystko, co tu przedsiębrał, wsiąknie w ziemię tak samo, jak wsiąka deszcz, tak samo, ,jak wsiąka w ziemię krew zastrzelonego człowieka.— i zginie. Śladu nie będzie. Któż jest, kto by odróżnił drzewo czerpiące soki ze dżdżu od drzewa wyhodowanego ze krwi? Czyjeż oczy wyleją łzę? Czyje piersi westchną? W mrok się rozpraszał ostatni brzask wytrzymałości. — Już nie pójdę nigdzie! -cisnął słowo głośne jak klątwę na nieszczęśliwych, którzy szelestu jego kroków wyglądają. Runął na wznak i zamknął oczy. — Zdychajcie! Wszystko mi jedno. Teraz i ja nareszcie będę próżnował. Owinął się starym, zielonym wojskowym płaszczem i niweczył swe dreszcze szeregiem skuleń i wyprężeń ciała. Sen go opętał twardy... Wtem runął gromem strzał armatni. Okna zadrżały w swych zawiasach wszystkimi futrynami. Szyby żałośnie dźwiękły. Ledwie pochwytny szmer w ścianach przeniknął je jakoby dreszcz tyfusowy. W luftach kominów załopotały strącone skrzydła sadzy. — Jesteś... — wyszeptał. Zarazem rozrzucił poły płaszcza i wstał. Ulegając nakazowi starego nałogu siadł po umyciu przy tualetce podróżnej, ostatnim wykwintniejszym sprzęciku, ogolił się starannie i uczesał. Potem oczyścił porządnie mundur, już podczas ryku kilkudziesięciu armat. Skoro wyszedł na ulicę, huczała niesłychana kanonada. Tak znał się na tonie armat, zależnym od oddalenia, że wnet odróżnił baterię Redela i jednorogi Axamitowskiego od naszczekiwania dział Moneta z cytadeli i Jakubowskiego z San-Giorgio. Oto dzwonią pociski z bastionu St. Alexis, z bastionu Lutherien, z retranchements Charles... Szedł ulicą Garety, mechanicznie, prawie bez udziału myśli licząc pociski. Krył się przed słońcem. Pod murami stał już cień włoski, martwy, jak opończa nieruchomo zwisły z wysokości nagich ścian. Ulice były puste jak wymiótł. Tam i sam wyjrzała z bramy kędzierzawa głowa ulicznika albo wśliznęła się w ciemną i wilgotną sień strwożona kobieta. Przyzwyczajony do codziennego huku armat od czterech miesięcy, książę szedł ospale, ze zwieszoną głową. Nagle osobliwy, nieznany łoskot uderzył go w dekę piersiową jak cios pięści. Oto z narożnego domu na przecięciu dwu ulic, z domu cichego, śpiącego w cieniu swych drewnianych żaluzji, runął olbrzymi narożnik. Kupa cegieł z futrynami okien zwaliła się na środek ulicy o kilkadziesiąt kroków przed idącym. Zrazu nie mógł zrozumieć, co to się stało. Ale jakaś blada twarz w wyrwanym oknie... Wraz palnął w tę samą ścianę pocisk, buchnął płomieniem. Wyrwał drugą dziurę, rozleciał się na tysiąc skorup wartkich, ledwie dostrzegalnych, wiercących się w kilkudziesięciu miejscach na przestrzeni jakich stu sążni. Szczęście chciało, że książę stał o pięćdziesiąt co najmniej kroków od miejsca wybuchu; wskutek czego czerepy bomby przeleciały już nad jego głową. Jeden z ułamków kręcił się długo na kamieniach ulicy. Gdy spoczął, książę, czając się mimo woli, podszedł ku niemu i wejrzał nań z taką ostrożnością, jakby oko zapuszczał w przepaść. Zobaczył podługowaty złom żelaza, urywki na nim kutych obręczy, resztki tlejącego drelichu i smolnych sznurów... — Karkas... — wyszeptał ze drżeniem. Ale nim spojrzał, nim to pomyślał i wymówił, już kilka nowych piorunów padło na ulicę. Prały ją straszliwe kilkopudowego wagomiaru brandkugle, wyrzygujące ogień przez trzy swoje "oczy", ryczały lane walce knyplów, służące do targania wiązań wszelkiego rodzaju splątanych przez pracę ludzką, pękały w powietrzu, około drzwi i okien z hukiem głośniejszym od armatniego wystrzału "świecące kule", wyrzucały z bruku i ziemi leje sążniowej średnicy wielopudowe, jednookie, uszate bomby, i skakały naokoło, jak gumowe piłki, ślepe granaty. Książę dyszał prędko. Nogi się pod nim trzęsły, serce przestało bić i trzepało się jak dzwon na trwogę. Widział był dotychczas walki fortów z fortami na kule, bitwy pułków na bagnety, ataki konnicy na konnicę. Teraz co innego... — Bombardują miasto... — wymiamlał do siebie, brnąc dalej spłoszonymi kroki. Rozbijał mu głowę, miażdżył oczy, dusił oddech przeciwny naturze grzmot walących się domów, wrzask śmiertelny niewidzialnych ludzi, łomot i stęki wyrwanej ziemi, buchanie prochu, trzask drzewa, łoskot kamieni. Zielone drzazgi okiennic, zębce, krzyże, ramiona potrzaskanych ram okiennych i futryn, strzępy i zwitki rynien z malowanej blachy, gruz czerwony glinianych dachówek, jak liście pierzchało to wszystko bryzgami w powietrzu. W rozwarte jamy okien i drzwi skakały kłęby ognia. Zaduch smoły, dziegciu, prochu, gałganów palących się od zaprawy otaczał każdy dom płonącą atmosferą. Książę, wtulony we framugę przy studni ulicznej, łypał na wszystko oczyma i przeciągał się od zimna. — Madonna! Madonna!,.. — rozległ się za nim, gdzieś u stóp, krzyk człowieka na ziemi. Rzucił okiem na czarną twarz, białe zęby, wysadzone na wierzch straszliwe oczy, na ręce błądzące bezradnie po nagim bruku. Wtulił się w mur jeszcze głębiej, przylgnął do niego jak płaskorzeźba. Nie podnosił oczu... Żeby choć prędzej... — szepnął mu do ucha jego własny duch. Myśl tę usłyszał tak wyraźnie jak głos owego człowieka, który się wił coraz ciszej na kamieniach. Zmęczone ciało wzdrygnęło się od kilku szlochów urwanych. Przycisnął płaszcz do piersi i wśród wzmagającej się orgii pęknięć, strzałów dookolnych, wśród piachu z cegieł, czarnego dymu i ognia pożarów, zaczął usilnie nakazywać spokój rozbieganemu sercu. Namacał wreszcie wolą obojętność w ciemnościach wewnętrznych duszy, a dłonią rękojeść szpady. Odszedł stamtąd. Ale dalej w ulicy, przed kościołem San Rocco, przejście było zagrodzone. Zapchała je barykada zwalonych ścian i gruzów buchająca pożarem. Wiodąc ręką po murze, obok którego postępował, trafił na bramę otwartą czy otwór wyłamany. Wszedł do ogrodu. Ujrzał dokoła siebie drzewa porozrywane, konary z owocami rzucone o kilkadziesiąt kroków od pnia, srebrne zagajniki cytryn i bardziej ciemne pomarańcz, pokrzywione drzewa figowe skwarzące się we własnym ogniu. Liście, gałęzie, kwiaty stratowane... Przez chwilę zadumał się sennie nad wyniosłą grubolistną magnolią, którą kula ścięła w połowie wysokości. Jeszcze, zdawało się, drży pień... Raz w raz waliła w ten śliczny ogród pięciopudowa bomba. Zapadłszy się w miękką, skopaną i wynawożoną ziemię na półtora sążnia, wyrzucała stóg ziemi z korzeniami fig i migdałów, wykroty obwieszone gruzłami czarnej próchnicy, miecąc na wsze strony donice z kwiatami, rododendrony i żywopłot z bukszpanu, kamelie i biały bambus. Książę szedł przed siebie na oślep. Ujrzał nagle ciemnik z winorośli rozpięty na obłąkach i na drzewach morwowych. Tuż u wejścia siedział na płaskich kamieniach człowiek jakiś i trzymał w ramionach umierającego chłopca lat pięciu, a raczej zmiażdżone szczątki chłopięce. Oczy dziecka zaszły już mgłą, ciało rozerwane, krwawe zwisło jak rzecz wiotka. Jeszcze żebra wznosiły się i opadały, a maleńka gardziel, biała jak kameliowy kwiat, łykała powietrze. Człowiek siedzący kołysał się naprzód i w tył jak wahadło. Całował konającego w usta, wysysał jego oddech ulatujący w milczeniu straszniejszym tysiąc razy niż huk kanonady. Nie podniósł oczu na księcia, gdy ten zadreptał koło niego, żeby coś pomóc, nie wiedzący w czym i jak. Wciąż tylko zgrabiałymi palcami przyciskał do piersi, coraz mocniej, coraz trwożliwiej, skrwawione szczątki. Chuchał nadaremnie w otwarte usta dech żywota czy może przyjmował w swe rozdarte serce ostatnie tchnienie... Skrzypiały wokoło drzewa, pękało i paliło się miasto. W głębi czarnych ulic kotłowały się straszliwe, nieustające womity murów. Książę wpatrzył się oślepłymi oczyma w ów szczególny, jedyny na świecie bełkot śmierci miasta. W dymie, pod sklepieniem z płonących kul, zbity kamieniami, ociekający krwią od zranień ułamkami kul, czarny od prochu, z płaszczem tlejącym w kilku miejscach, przyszedł do bramy Pradelli. Z tyłu, od miasta waliły się teraz perzyny, czad spalenizny i upał pożarów. Nie stało powietrza na oddech. Kanonierowie ledwie mogli ustać w dymie. Pod murem leżał porucznik Kobylański, któremu urwało rękę w krytej drodze dwuramnika przedmostowego Pradelli. Książę musiał stanąć do roboty u boku Czechowskiego, niegdyś w kraju majora, awansowanego obecnie na kapitana. W tę bramę najzacieklej biły pociski ze wszystkich baterii austriackiej paraleli. Słychać było głuche stękanie odwiecznych murów i nieustanny łoskot brył cegły walącej się w zgniłą fosę. Dwa jednorogi, broniące gruzów wieży; rzetelnie tego dnia pracowały. Sam kapitan celował chodząc od jednego do drugiego. Gdy Gintułt stanął przy nim, spojrzał przez ramię, wskazał ręką granatnik, sam rzucił się na ziemię pod murem. Książę ujął dłonią dwa drążki celownicze łoża, nastawił, uregulował mosiężną suwaczkę w dioptrze i, ledwie dostrzegając dalekie pola ogniowe szańców austriackich, wykrztusił zeschłymi uszy: — Pal! Czarny od dymu kanonier przyłożył żywy, mocny, kończysty węgiel lontu. Półokrągły ogon łoża skoczył w tył i szczęknął powstrzymany w klinach legarów. Runął potężny, dźwięczny strzał. Książę był przy drugim dziale. Schylił się, wlepił oko w dioptrę i znowu sennym głosem: — Pal! Kiedy kanonierowie rychtowali pierwsze działo, wsunął głowę między policzki strzelnicy i wyjrzał. Grobla przedbramna była pusta, zalana przez białe słońce. Dale j pod dymem rozesłało się błoto Payolo tak zielone, kwietne od porostów grążelowych, od lilii wodnych, od mokrych szuwarów i tataraku, że oczu nie można było oderwać. Z okopów austriackich, które stały w drugim rzędzie za linią barkanów i kurtyn, pękały co chwila w morzu dymów nowe stożkowate, śnieżnobiałe ich słupy. Całe powietrze wstrząsało się od dźwięcznego łoskotu, a ziemia trzęsła się nieregularnymi drgawkami. Książę wrócił do roboty, między kanonierów, których białe ze zgrzebnego płótna lejbiki przemieniły się w ciemne łachmany. Pot czarną plamą wylazł na ich plecach i barkach. Ręce mdlały od wprowadzania łóż na miejsca. Tylko białka oczu błyskające świadczyły o rozpętanej i wściekłej sile. Nadjechał generał Borton ze sztabem. Już wówczas słabła kanonada. Miasto płonęło. Ludność, schroniwszy się do piwnic i lochów, nie ratowała swego mienia. Nad wieczorem tegoż dnia, po obustronnym zaprzestaniu walki, książę Gintułt szedł przed samym zachodem słońca do Miglioretto, gdzie było czoło boju. Minął bramę Pusterla, most arkadowy na Corso delie Barche al Palio. Zielona od skrzeków woda, zakisła i nieruchoma, gnijąca pod kożuchami grzybienia, pełna była gruzów i strzępów. Wierzby i eukaliptusy, wysysające wilgoć z błot, były pościnane albo podarte. Na poszarpanej drodze tarzały się niebieskawe od spalenizny czerepy bomb i rozprysłych kul. Smutek śmierci ściskał serce żelaznymi klamrami na tej drodze samotnej. Minąwszy Palazzo del Té książę szedł ku Miglioretto śliczną niegdyś, platanową aleją. Nie ocalało tu ani jedno drzewo. Ogrody były zryte, same groble i forty uszkodzone nadzwyczajnie. Były to ślady bombardowania tych miejsc specjalnie poprzedniego ranka, kiedy nieprzyjaciel wyrzucił S 114 pocisków granatnikowych i 824 bomby. Idąc po groblach obok upustów, między cuchnącymi kanałami, książę nie znajdował w żadnym z fortów Axamitowskiego. Miał polecenie od generała Bortona oświadczyć ustnie szefowi baterii polskiej, że nazajutrz całe przedmieście San-Giorgio będzie bez strzału oddane nieprzyjacielowi. Załoga wyjdzie w nocy, bez szelestu. Wszystkie siły należy wytężyć ku obronie Miglioretto. Przybywszy do strzałczanu, dwuramnika wysuniętego na czoło układu wszystkich szańców, bastionów, redanów, kurtyn, lunet i biretów, znalazł olbrzymie zmiany. Wszystkie podmurowania Miglioretto były na poły zburzone, palisady zgorzałe. W chwili gdy książę przyszedł, Axamitowski po kilku dniach i nocach walk nieustannych spał snem kamiennym. Oficerowie i kanonierowie byli tak spracowani, że drzemali stojąc, półleżąc, zwisając z łóż, wozów prochowych i armat. Noc zapadła. W ostatnim blasku dnia widać było z bliska najszerszą gać błot, zginających się ku Mincio. Jezioro Payolo przeobrażone teraz w bagna, których środkiem ciekła leniwie zgniła rzeczka, porośnięte było gajami nieprzejrzanymi trzcin jasnożółtych, szelestnych, sitowiem, tatarakiem i rokiciną. Gwar szpaków rozlegał się tam na całej przestrzeni. Groblę prowadzącą przez błota do wioski Cerese na zajezierzu widziało się w całej długości. Książę tak przecież był zmęczony, że ledwie spostrzegał i słyszał, ledwie wiedział, gdzie jest. Powtarzał sobie w myśli raz za razem zlecenie i czekał. Wszystkimi siłami ciała starał się, ażeby ustać na nogach. Wszedł po drewnianych stopniach na banquette ''szańca, miejsce wyniesione nad poziom, gdzie stają obrońcy, żeby strzelać ponad ziemne przedpiersie. Przechadzał się tam i na powrót między jednym działem a drugim. Te posępne, spracowane spiże zdały się w tej chwili drzemać, tak samo jak ludzie. Posłaniec uczuł, że jest tu między wszystkimi sam, sam jeden czuwający. Zajadłe ćwierkanie szpaków przemieniało się w dziką melodię... Roje komarów wirowały tu i rzuciły się na twarz. Wstrętne myśli rzuciły się na duszę. Gdy tak błąkał się, głową przewyższając ''hauteur dappui nasypu szańca, i gdy zabrnął w najciemniejsze pieczary smutku, dano mu znać, że szef wstał i czeka. Książę zdał mu raport i zarazem prosił o pozwolenie udania się na spoczynek. Axamitowski usłyszawszy wieść hiobową chwycił się za głowę i siedział przez chwilę bez ruchu. Potem dopiero przypomniał sobie drugą prośbę i zaprowadził księcia do baraku w głębi sąsiedniego bonnet de prętre; gdzie spał niedawno. Gintułt przycupnął na wygniecionym posłaniu i wnet usnął. Miał sny straszliwe, sny niezapomniane na całe życie, w których zamknięte są światy samoistne, prawdy nam tylko samym wiadome i zjawiska prawdziwie nieziemskie. W tym śnie pamiętnym książę przebiegł jakieś inne, całkowite życie od jego początku do końca. Zapamiętał niektóre tylko kształty, ułamki, blaski widzianego świata i jego mglistą całość. Kilkakroć skakały na jego piersi pociski przeraźliwe. Uderzały wypadając z ciemności, naprzód w ziemię, jak lane kule, a potem mknęły koło uszu na podobieństwo wielkich chrabąszczów, skarabeuszów niezwykłej wielkości. Wrażenie ich przelotu, ich muskania twarzy szorstkimi skrzydłami było nie do zniesienia. Z przezsennym jękiem, którego z piersi nie można wyrzucić, uciekał przeczuwając, że znowu padnie, odbije się od ziemi i skoczy kula skrzydlata... Wtem tę trwogę senną, straszliwszą niż wszystko na rzeczywistym świecie, zgniótł gromadny wrzask, jęki, łoskot broni. Książę, wyrwany z twardego snu, ocknął się, ale nie wiedział nic o sobie. W malaryjnej półwiedzy siedział na posłaniu i patrzał przed siebie. W czołach i barkach biretu, w narożnikowych szczególniej kątach ujrzał tłok artylerzystów, mocujących się jakby w czasie ćwiczeń gimnastycznych. Żołnierze wielkiego wzrostu przełazili przez wierzchołki przedpiersia i tu, rażeni śmiertelnie wyciorami, drągami, bagnetem, darli się do armat. Gintułt nie mógł pojąć, co to za ludzie. Widział w blaskach ognia ich niskie czarne kapelusze z białą obwódką, białe z ciemnymi potrzebami mundury, szerokie czerwone pasy, ciemne spodnie i czarne kamasze. — Gułaje! Bij, zabij! -wrzeszczał obok niego jakiś podoficer pędząc naprzód z bagnetem. Regiment Franza Guilay... — myślał książę rozumiejąc teraz dopiero, co się dzieje. Tymczasem już wszystkie armaty były opanowane. Infanteria austriacka, prowadzona do szturmu przez pułkownika Ridt von Lattermann, pchała się ze wszech stron na okopy. Olbrzymi kanonier austriacki w ciemnopiaskowym mundurze obuchem młota wbijał bretnal w zapał granatnika... Ale jednocześnie przez wąską szyję szańca krokiem żelaznym a cichym nie wbiegła, lecz zaiste wskoczyła jak pantera kompania grenadierów polskich. Książę zerwał się ze swego miejsca, znalazł szpadę i biegł do szeregu. Szerokie bagnety werznęły się w Austriaków. Zwarty zastęp przebił najbliższych napastników. Ale wdzierały się nowe ich szeregi. Zawrzała bitwa nie na bagnety już, lecz na kolby. Rozwścieczona garść sięgnęła po gardziel wroga. Zrzuceni w ciemność przez wierzch szańca, tonęli w fosach. Bili się na moc, szarpiąc bronią mundury. Rosła kupa trupów i rannych. Wreszcie wnętrze biretu opustoszało. Napastnik zginął albo wyrzucony został na zewnątrz. Kompania grenadierska chyżym krokiem wysunęła się przez szyję i wsiąkła w ciemność. Gintułt szedł z nimi. Broń do ataku, krok żelazny, oko wlepione w mrok. We wszystkich naczelnych szańcach wrzała walka śmiertelna. W fosach, między palisadami, w martwych kątach narożników słychać było ciosy i jęki. Kompania idąca naprzód przez rowy, przez zwały rannych i trupów, dojrzała przed sobą białe mundury. Wzięła je ścigać wilczymi susy. Wnet byli w bagnach. Już stamtąd dochodził szczęk i ryk boju. Dopadli. Wrzask z tyłu przebitych, rozkazy oficerów szczujące do rzezi, przekleństwa, skomlenie rannych. Chyżo z dobytą szpadą szedł książę, porwany przez uniesienie. W pewnym miejscu kupa białych obskoczona przez Cisalpinów i Polaków biła się po pas w błocie. W trzcinach wyniosłych, suchych, trzeszczących żołnierze tworzyli zwarte koło. Kogo bagnet dosięgnął, tego spychał w bagno, w żywy grób. Kolba go dotłukła, a obcasy wdeptywały w bajoro. Żeby nie zapadać się w błocie, stawali na żywych jeszcze ciałach i z nich prali w tłum uciekający. W pewnej chwili kule ogniste oświetliły całe Payolo. To Redel wyczuł swym ogniem skradających się pod wodzą kapitana artylerii Szmita oraz inny oddział pod kapitanem Martynowem wpław przebywający rzekę. Strychowana z bateriów del Té runęła na nich kanonada. W wybuchach prochowego ognia książę widział dokoła zbroczone bagnety i lufy, rzygającą z ran krwią zlane piersi i gęby, wyszczerzone zębce, wywalone, straszliwe oczy. Krwawe szpony wszczepiły się w czyjeś włosy... Nowy blask! Własna szpada cała jak piorun! Czerwieni się i cieknie gorący ogień krwi. Nowy cios... Po rękojeść! Dłonie, palce kurczowe chwytają idącego za nogi z głębi trzęsawiska. Zduszone rzężenie gardzieli, bełkot ust w błocie. Trzask trzcin. Ktoś ucieka. Szczęk kolby o czaszkę i cichy płacz. W samym kanale Payolo zapaśnicy siepali się pierś w pierś, dusili się wzajem za gardła i spychali na wieki do jam śmierci. Coraz już rudziej, ale coraz wyraźniej rozdzierały ciemności gromy nieludzkich ryków i krzyki zemsty. Dopiero nade dniem wycieczka była odepchnięta na całej linii. Grenadierowie wlekli ze sobą gromadę niewolnika schwytanego w szuwarach. Książę stapiany w bagnie plątał się między ludźmi, dźwigając głowę ciężką jak kowadło. Mróz go przenikał od stóp do głów. Nogi się gięły. Ledwo widząc drogę i przedmioty, zawlókł się rano do swej w mieście izby i nieprzytomny zgoła upadł na łóżko. Spał teraz jak drewno, pogrążony w potach, dreszczach i ciemności. Gdy się kiedy niekiedy ocknął, znajdował przy wezgłowiu proste, gliniane naczynie z winem rozcieńczonym wodą. Nachylała się ku niemu ohydna twarz lichwiarza, który mu pożyczał pieniędzy. Był to Żyd z twarzą mantuańską, popielatoczarną. Książę widział w półśnie, że lichwiarz przeszukuje kieszenie jego płaszcza, że przewraca w tualetce, gdzie nic cennego nie było. Bawił się tym widokiem. Byleby cisza... Dwa czy trzy razy zjadł skibkę chleba, popił wodą i znowu spać! Piątego dnia Żyd wbiegł do izby w popłochu i z krzykiem. Targając chorego wrzeszczał przeraźliwie, że Francuzi poddali miasto i wychodzą, że Miglioretto już obsadzone przez Austriaków, a w bramie Cerese pięciuset ludzi. Książę zrazu nie chciał ruszyć się i nie wierzył, ale koniec końców wstał z łóżka. Ogarnął się jak mógł i wyszedł. Żyd za nim. Mówił prawdę. Piechota z jednym sztandarem generała Foissac-Latoura ciągnęła wolno w stronę mostu Molini ku cytadeli, za nią artyleria z działami. Furgony generała dowodzącego i innych, a nawet powozy oficerskie i ekwipaże ich żon szły dudniąc między gruzami. Przerznąwszy się wskroś motłochu, książę zobaczył nareszcie i swoich. Szli w porządku z obnażoną bronią. Artyleria na przedzie, za nią konnica, kompanie piesze na ostatku. Oznajmiono mu, że garnizon poddał się i z honorami wychodzi przez cytadelę, a legia ma rozkaz zamykać kolumnę. Stanął w szeregu, dobył szpady i postępował obok działa. Pułki lekkie francuskie zajęły sklepione mosty, minęły je, ale nie posuwały się dalej. Wąskie przesmyki gruntu między jeziorami i na przedmurzu fortecy, zastawione nędznymi domostwami, tak były pełne wojska, że noga ludzka wcisnąć by się tam już nie mogła. Artyleria Axamitowskiego i jej armaty weszły na most, w ciemną czeluść murów grubych, bezkształtnych, trupio szarych od wielowiekowych pyłów mąki. Kompanie piesze wciąż jeszcze stały w ciasnych ulicach. Książę był w szeregu między żołnierzami. Oczy jego włóczyły się bezradnie po starych pajęczynach, które mąka obarczyła, po śladach powodzi i owych posępnych oknach-strzelnicach, co wychodzą na stęchłe jeziora. Milczące w tej chwili młyny były wstrętne jakby tortury średniowieczne. Gdy tak w ciszy strudzone wojsko czekało na chwilę wyjścia z przeklętego miejsca, biała kolumna austriacka ukazała się z dala w ulicy. Oficerowie szli równo z nią krokiem chyżym. Zbliżywszy się sformowali szyk w dziwny sposób. Naprzód klinem weszli między artylerię i piechotę polską, a potem wzięli broń do nogi. Nikt z Polaków nie przeszkadzał im ani protestował. Wychodzili z honorami na podstawie kapitulacji jawnie zawartej i odczytanej w szeregach. Drugi jej paragraf wszem wobec głosił, że wojska cisalpińskie, szwajcarskie; polskie i piemonckie będą uważane i traktowane pod każdym względem jak wojska Rzeczypospolitej Francuskiej. W pewnej chwili na rozkaz Austriacy pochwycili za broń i nastawili ją przeciwko grenadierom, woltyżerom i artylerii. W tejże chwili ze wszystkich zaułków, z dziedzińców, zza murów rzuciła się na nieprzygotowanych piechota olbrzymim tłumem. Wydzierali zdradziecko napadniętym z rąk karabiny, czapki wbijali na oczy albo je zdzierali i wlekli obezwładnionych po bruku. Wiązali ręce powalonym na ziemię. Oficerowie w pierwszej chwili oniemieli z przerażenia. Ale i ich nie oszczędzono. Ujrzeli, jak napadniętym w ciasnych zaułkach żołnierzom i podoficerom zdzierają naramienniki i biją nimi po twarzy, jak szarpią za włosy, kopią nogami, tarzają w błocie ulicznym, wiążą ręce i nogi. Ujrzeli wreszcie, że zdzierają mundury oficerskie z tych, którzy je męstwem w bitwach przed oczyma dwu armii zdobyli, wiążą dłonie do lufy karabina, żeby puszczać przez kije. — Do broni! — rozległ się krzyk. Było już za późno. Kolumna była rozerwana na kilkanaście części, a każda z nich obskoczona. Broń wydarto. Z kompanii najbliżej mostu stojących kilkuset żołnierzy chyłkiem przemknęło się ku cytadeli i uszło losu współbraci. I na grupę dwudziestu oficerów artylerii zwaliła się masa piechoty austriackiej z nastawionym bagnetem. Obstąpiono ich, pierścieniem grubym na dziesięciu chłopa. Poznawszy, co się dzieje; wyrwali szpady. Sparli się brat w brata ramionami i utworzyli pierścień obronny. W milczeniu poczęli bić. Szpady ich trzaskały w karabiny i bagnety, młynem ognistym warcząc. Raziły i przeszywały. Ktoś zaczął komenderować. Błyskawicami nagłych ciosów parli chłopstwo i otwierali sobie drogę. Wnet jednak ten i ów, zajechany bagnetem, osunął się na ziemię. Żywi rozwściekli się od męki, od krzywdy; na widok tej hańby, niesłychanej w dziejach świata. Bili się w szale. Gintułt nie widział świata. Werznął się sam między żołdactwo, w tłum zbity; i prał, na śmierć idąc. Wtem tłum na rozkaz rozchylił się przed nimi we dwie strony. W dali, z ulicy wyjeżdżał orszak generalski, a najdalej, w otoczeniu wspaniałego sztabu, na pysznym koniu generał baron Kray de Krayova. Major Królikiewicz bez czapki, ze skrwawioną szpadą w ręce, blady jak trup poszedł na jego spotkanie i z dala, wskazując, co się dzieje, wołał o rozkaz zaprzestania zbrodni. Feldmarszałek z wyrazem wzgardliwego szyderstwa przymrużonymi oczyma spojrzał naokół i rzekł niebale: — Wszystko, co się dzieje, dzieje się na mocy paragrafu sekretnego, dodatkowego, kapitulacji z dnia 28 lipca. Nie ma tu żadnego bezprawia. Zbiegowie spod sztandaru Jego Cesarskiej i Królewskiej Mości będą wydani każdy z osobna pułkowi i batalionowi, do którego należą. Tknął konia ostrogą i chciał w bok odjechać. Ale major Królikiewicz chwycił groźnie cugle jego konia i nie puścił, choć nad nim szable zawisły. Głos mu zaparło. Krwawe oczy wlepił w dowódcę. — Zapewniam każdemu życie... — wycedził marszałek. W tej samej chwili z przeciwnej strony przymuszony jechał w tłumie oficerów polskiej konnicy blady Foissac-Latour. Zbliżając się do końca mostu zamknął oczy. Oficerowie polscy miotali mu w twarz obelgi. Książę Gintułt złamał swą szpadę i ze wzgardą cisnął mu ją w piersi. Wołano z szeregów: — Zdrajco! — Krzywoprzysięzco! — Spełniłeś największą zbrodnię na ziemi: podstępnie, na hańbę wydałeś zbiegów! — Patrz teraz w oczy tym, którzy z ognia wyszli, gdzie bez drżenia umierali ich bracia. — Dawaliśmy ci życie za naszą sprawę i honor. Mówiliśmy ci jak rycerze: Jeśli nas chcesz rzucić na pastwę wrogom dla ratowania Francuzów i siebie, miej odwagę uczynić to jawnie. My wiemy, co czynić mamy. Skłamałeś pod przysięgą. — Mówiliśmy, że gdy jawnie nam wyznasz, co zamierzasz, zamkniemy się w wieży prochowej i braterskimi dłońmi wszyscy wraz rzucimy ogień, żeby się wysadzić w powietrze. Hańba ci, zdrajco! Foissac-Latour podniósł oczy. Potem białą, drżącą rękę. W milczeniu, patrząc w zhańbiony tłum jeńców, salutował ich długo. Kategoria:Popioły